DeviantArt Comics, typed out!
by SpeedyNaomi
Summary: This is typed out versions of some DeviantArt comics from various Deviant artists.
1. Chapter 1: Weiss and Blake's defeat

**Quick things: This is practice for me to become a better writer. I was going to leave these sitting on my computer but I realized I needed feedback, and so I was hoping for feedback on how I wrote this so I can further improve my writing. The main cause for me wanting to do this type of writing, was because of an artist on here called 'Rapey Lemon' who made a fanfic for RWBY called 'Blood Rose'. If you don't mind gore, I extremely recommend you read it.**

* * *

Blake sat there reading her favourite book, _Ninjas of Love_, sat on a wooden bench just outside the entrance to Beacon Academy.

"Watch where you're going!" a voice in the background yelled.

Blake, looking up from her book, noticed a girl with long, silvery, white hair yelling at a smaller girl. On the paved floor next to them was a bag with a bunch of books and papers spread out, a piece of paper flying off in the wind.

Approaching slowly, Blake stood behind and to the side of the white-haired girl, looking at her with interest. She had icy blue eyes in a small head, with puffy cheeks, clenching her teeth together angrily. The icy-blue-eyed girl had a slender body, covered in a white dress which went down just above her knees, having long sleeves that turned blue the further down her arm it went. The inside of her dress being red. An apple-shaped necklace around her neck and on each ear, a thin, rectangular earring. S_he looks like a princess_. Noticing the Schnee crest from Schnee Dust Company on the back of her dress, she realized who she was. _Oh, she looks like a princess, because she practically is one. She's __**Weiss Schnee.**_

Looking over her shoulder she saw who Weiss Schnee was yelling at. A younger girl slightly taller than Weiss, holding silver eyes in her head, scarlet hair on top of it and a crimson cloak draped over her shoulders, covering the back of her black blouse, with a black skirt with red trimmings on her lower half. She looked terrified and upset.

"What are you even doing here!? Weiss continued yelling.

"I'm sorry…" the red girl mumbled under her breath. Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She questioned poking her finger into the crimson-haired girl's shoulder. _She does look young_, Blake commented in her head, not wanting to alert the white-haired girl. "This isn't your ordinary combat school! It's not just practice and sparring you know. We're here to fight _monsters_!" Weiss exclaimed, breathing out slowly as if she had finally finished her rant. After that, a tear landed on the floor, Weiss and Blake glanced at the tear and both looked up at the cloaked-girl.

"I-" She started. "I said I was sorry, _Princess_!" The crimson girl's voice projected forwards, face teeming with tears, slightly reddened because of the increased blood flow to her head due to her crying.

Blake and Weiss stood there, in shock, faces blushing. Standing defeated, they couldn't do anything, as the girl with crimson cape and hair turning away rubbing her face, still crying, started to run away.

The pale girl, regained her senses and started packing her stuff back into her bags, looking slightly angry whilst still retaining her blush, after the scarlet-haired girl had knocked the items out in the first place. Blake regained her senses shortly after_. _Burying her face back into her book. _W__ho that red-haired girl was? _


	2. Chapter 2: Weiss' food issues

Ruby was running to their dorm to get something she forgot. On the way, she saw Weiss, sat on a bench just outside the main entrance to Beacon Academy, eating something. As she was going in anyways, she stopped by Weiss quickly.

"What you eating Weiss?" Ruby questioned her, moving towards the blue-eyed girl and her strange food.  
"Pocky Sticks." Weiss answered, chewing one and swallowing it. "You want one?" She asked back grinning.  
"Uh, sure, I guess." Ruby said as she reached towards the box, but the box was shortly after torn away from her hand by Weiss.  
"Then come and get it." She grinned "Right, here." She propped one in her mouth, smirking, looking at Ruby with determined eyes, aiming it up with her lips so Ruby could take a bite.  
Unexpectedly to Weiss, Ruby started walking forward, leaned in, Weiss sweating slightly and leaning away from Ruby a bit, and took a slow bite of the pocky stick. Weiss' eyes widening and she backed away and turned around lightening fast, her eyes wide open, her face becoming severely red from her blush, covered with her hands. _Oh my god! She did it. __**SHE ACTUALLY DID IT!**_

Ruby stood there confused, finishing and swallowing her bit of the pocky stick, watching as steam rose from Weiss' head.

* * *

_**Later that day,**_

Strolling back to their dorm, Weiss saw Ruby in the distance.  
"Ruby!" She exclaimed jogging towards her. "Oh, a popsicle! That looks good, what flavour is it?" She questioned, looking at the popsicle with greed.  
"Lychee" Ruby mumbled with the popsicle in her mouth. "If you want, you can have some, I don't mind." She offered, holding out the popsicle in front of her towards Weiss.

"Wha-?" She stuttered, blushing, Weiss was frozen with a shocked face. Starting to pant, Weiss's heart started thumping hard.  
_Wait wait wait, that was in Ruby's mouth, right? Then I'm going to put that in mine… Does that mean this is an indirect kiss with Ruby!? Oh god, oh god, what should I do? __How should I proceed with this? I mean, I would love to have an indirect kiss with Ruby, but how can she be so non-chalant about it? Then, what would happen next? I don't think my body is ready yet. Ahh~ I should have worn my sexy underwear today, please help me God~_

About to throw the popsicle stick in the bin, Weiss snapped out of it,  
"RUBY, WHAT THE HELL? I wanted some!" She cried with a saddened expression, jaw dropped.  
"You were taking ages to decide!" She exclaimed.  
"No I-" Weiss started before Ruby interrupted.  
"You spaced out for like 5 minutes!" Ruby angrily said, throwing the stick in the bin and storming off to their dorm.

Weiss looked in the bin at the popsicle stick. "Goodbye, my indirect kiss with Ruby~". Blushing slightly at realize what she was doing in a _public_ place, she quickly stood upright, taking her face away from the bin. _I have homework to do. Ruby, you dolt!_


End file.
